1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method for use in a remote-scan image processing system wherein image data, read from documents by using a scanner unit (or a digital still camera or a video camera) of the image processing device, are transmitted from the image processing device to an external computer among a plurality of external computers across a network. Further, the present invention relates to a remote-scan image processing system using the image processing device and method.
2. Description of The Related Art
In recent years, the wide-spread use of personal computers (PC) and local area networks (LAN) makes it possible that a remote-scan image processing system transmit image data, read from documents by using a scanner unit (or a video camera or a digital still camera), from an image processing device to a desired external computer (the destination) among a plurality of external computers across a local area network.
When transmitting an image file from the image processing device to the destination (the desired one among the plurality of personal computers) in a small-office LAN environment, there is a case in which the receiver workstation is the same as the sender workstation. When transmitting a fax to a desired external station, the receiver which receives the fax is normally external equipment outside the LAN, and it is necessary that the identification of the sender be included in the transmitted fax, in order to inform the receiver who has sent the fax.
If an image file is transmitted to the receiver's PC without indication of the sender's identification or the like, it is inconvenient to the receiver, and the purpose of the transmission of the image file in such a case is unclear to the receiver. If the image file is transmitted to the receiver's PC with a clear indication of the sender's identification and it is recognizable to the receiver before opening of the received image file, the convenience of the remote scanning capability of the image processing system to the users would be increased.
Further, when transmitting a fax to a desired external station, the image of the transmitted fax is simply printed at the receiver's equipment. However, when transmitting an image file from the image processing device to the desired external computer across the LAN, it is desired to cause the receiver's computer to perform various post-processing procedures of the image file after the reception of the image file at the receiver's computer, in order to increase the convenience of the image processing system's remote scanning to the users.